Deep penetrating warheads may be used to penetrate hardened targets or targets buried deep underground. For example, a massive ordnance penetrator may comprise a penetrating precision-guided 5,000-pound to 30,000-pound explosive. Such explosives are generally fuzed by a single cylinder located at an aft end of an explosive casing. The aft end location can subject the fuze to very high lateral loads referred to as tail slap which can destroy or eject the fuze from the explosive casing during a penetration event and prior to initiation.